Gabe Landis
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | "Suitman" Gabriel |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | St. Lawrence, MO |- | Species/Race: | Human/Werewolf |- | Height: | 1.7 meters (Human) 2.1 meters (Werewolf) |- | Weight: | 160 pounds (Human) 200 Pounds (Werewolf) |- | Hair Color: | Blond (Human) Brown (Werewolf) |- | Eye Color: | Red (Initially Blue) |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Daniel Landis, Garrett Bishop, Unnamed Mother |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | St. Lawrence, Missouri |- | Allies: | Vic Wolfe Daniel Landis Threnody |- | Enemies: | Benjamin Ethal Jack Dennis Guy Tesslar The Phantom Malpractice |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Nightfall (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Nightfall: Hell on Earth Nightfall: Winterlong |} Gabe, also known as Gabriel, is a werewolf created by Isaac Tessman and the main protagonist in the Nightfall franchise. The Legacy of Gabe *''Nightfall: Hell on Earth'' *''Nightfall: Winterlong'' Name origin Gabe's real name is unknown, as are the origins of his alias. Appearance Gabe is very tall and slim, and has a free-runner's build. He has blond hair and eyes turned red from the werewolf virus. His normal appearance consists of his trademark leather jacket over a grey, tan, and green flannel shirt and a red-ish T-Shirt. He occasionally sports a light grey mask with two eye holes to protect his identity. In the climax of Nightfall: Hell on Earth he sports an iconic brown business suit which has been altered for a Hollywood stunt actor, along with a red-brown tie and grey dress shirt. He also wears this attire throughout the second game. Personality Gabe has an interesting personality. Before he was bitten, was was fairly humorous and witty. This changed when he was turned into a werewolf, as it made him much more serious, determined, and sometimes irritable. However, sometimes he will act humorous for no reason, as his body is trying to revert back to normal, which will surprise certain characters. Relationships to Other Characters *'Vic Wolfe': After Gabe saved him when he was a hostage during a bank robbery, Vic couldn't believe his eyes and offered to be the "Brains" of his team. Abilities Gabe possesses many powers and skills, Some of the abilities include: *The ability to turn into a werewolf when his violence is increased to a certain level. *Superhuman strength, reflexes, durability, and speed. *Healing factor that lets him heal from injuries quickly. *Slightly increased lifespan. *Master of many weapons. *Keen animal senses, such as enhanced senses of smelling, hearing, and vision. Trivia *Gabe is revealed to be the son of another Outsider protagonist, Garrett Bishop. *Gabe's real name is never revealed. **Gabe is not the only Outsider protagonist without a revealed real name. Shirtman's surname name is never revealed, and Edison and Zach only have their first names revealed. *Gabe is considered the mascot of Outsider Entertainment, after Shirtman. Gallery GabePortrait.png|Microhero Artwork Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Nightfall (Series) Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Mutants Category:Nightfall: Hell on Earth Characters Category:Nightfall: Winterlong Characters